


around the world

by thunderylee



Category: BUTOUKAN, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Senga does something sexy (like breathes) and Yara pounces.





	around the world

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Senga is sleeping, curled up on a row of chairs under a pile of jackets while Yara supervises. That’s what he’s supposed to be doing, anyway – supervising. Butoukan isn’t performing tonight but Kisumai is, and poor Senga has been working with both groups so much that it’s starting to take a toll on him.

Yara thinks that the youngest Kisumai member should spend some time with Nishikido Ryo, except that neither one of them has much time to spare these days. It’s probably for the best since Ryo had been difficult enough when Yara was trying to teach him and Ohkura the Torn dance.

Senga seems content despite the uncomfortable arrangement, snuggling with himself while oblivious to Yara’s prying eyes. Supervising, Yara keeps telling himself. If Senga rolls over and crashes to the floor, it would be Yara’s fault. The reason he’s concentrating so intently on Senga is definitely not because of the natural beauty of Senga’s relaxed, makeup-free face smiling in his sleep as he softly breathes in and out. That would just be creepy.

Then Senga lets out a little noise with his exhale and all bets are off. A shiver unlike no other courses down Yara’s spine, particularly when Senga squirms and hugs a jacket to him like it’s a pillow. Yara feels like a pervert with the thoughts he’s having, passing over the fact that Senga is probably dreaming of something similar.

“Leader,” Senga breathes, followed by an unmistakable moan, and Yara’s heart stops. Never mind that he’s probably referring to Kitayama, something twitches in Yara’s pants at the mere possibility of it being for him.

Unable to control himself, Yara kneels next to the sleeping man and practically sits on his hands not to touch him. Senga has a wisp of hair in his face, right in front of his eyes, and Yara feels that it’s his duty as a supervisor to make sure Senga is as comfortable as possible so that he will give a good performance.

His fingers linger on Senga’s face after the hair is safely tucked behind his ear, the smooth skin under Yara’s fingertips warm to the touch. Yara is worried for a second until a hand loosely encircles his wrist, gently holding him close and moaning softly when Yara strokes his hairline.

Senga’s eyelashes flutter open and he starts a little when he sees Yara. “Yara-leader,” he says surprisingly, and Yara’s suspicions are confirmed.

“Rest, Ken-chan,” Yara tells him softly, feeling Senga’s breath in his face as the younger automatically curls closer towards him. “We still have awhile before you have to get ready.”

Senga yawns cutely, wincing as he tries to roll onto his back only to be met with a metal chair. “I was having a good dream,” he says casually, like it was about fluffy bunnies and rainbows instead of things that make him moan.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t about me,” Yara mutters before he can think about it, then immediately claps his hand to his mouth.

Senga’s expression doesn’t change. “We can pretend.”

While Yara is still processing those words, Senga tugs on his wrist and leans forward, brushing their lips together. He gives a quick flick of his tongue along Yara’s bottom lip, leaving Yara a little speechless as Senga pulls away and licks his own lips.

“Is this okay?” Senga asks quietly, dipping his head to the side and trailing his lips along Yara’s neck as he speaks. “I saw you watching, I know you want me.”

Any protest Yara might have had washes away along with his conscience as Senga crawls off his makeshift bed, gently pushes Yara to the floor, and climbs on top of him as his mouth finds Yara’s once again. Yara gasps as Senga kisses him directly, eager lips and tongue taking control and leaving Yara’s focus on the hard mass slowly grinding against his thigh.

Senga’s body covers his, and without thinking Yara’s hands drift down to his waist and shift him over. Now Senga’s grinding directly against him, their kiss deepening with arousal as Yara now slips his hands down the back pockets of Senga’s pants and pulls him closer.

There’s that moan again, directed into Yara’s mouth as Senga starts fumbling with the fastenings on their pants and Yara doesn’t know whether to be grateful or embarrassed that Senga is taking care of everything. The answer is obvious when Senga’s hand wraps around him, squeezing teasingly as he nibbles on Yara’s lip.

“Yara-leader is nice and big,” Senga whispers heatedly. “I want to ride it.”

“O-okay,” Yara mutters, then rolls his eyes back into his head when Senga produces a tube from nowhere and places it firmly into Yara’s hand like it’s a treasure. He supposes it is, in a way.

Senga takes care of their clothes, leaving them nude on the floor as he turns slightly and hovers over Yara’s erection. “Is it okay if I do this while you do that?”

Yara thinks that it’s okay no matter what he has to do, but all he does is nod and then groan as Senga sucks him past his lips and takes him nearly all the way into his hot mouth. He feels Senga pulling on his hand and taking back the tube, slicking Yara’s fingers himself before placing them very obviously between his legs.

He makes an encouraging noise as Yara approaches his rim, spreading his thighs invitingly and shuddering in anticipation.

“You’ve been broken in,” he says accusingly, easily sliding in with one finger, then two.

In response, Senga sucks harder and Yara decides to pick his battles; this is not one of them. The noises Senga is making around his cock are beautiful, just like the way his cheeks look all blushed and hollowed out. If he’s not careful, he’s going to blow it and possibly never have this chance again.

“Ken-chan,” Yara manages to get out, gently tugging on Senga’s hair to get him to lift up while his other hand inserts a third finger. “You have to stop.”

Senga’s grinning as he straddles Yara’s waist and leans over him, rocking back and forth and gasping softly as Yara feels his body react. “Now?”

Not that he gives him much of a choice to consent, Yara muses just before Senga grabs him by the wrist and removes his fingers, then bites his lip as he sits back and slowly takes Yara inside him. His eyes are still sleepy but also glazed over, like he’s high, except that he’s staring hard at Yara in a way that has Yara feeling even warmer on top of the way Senga’s tight around him.

Senga goes slow, rolling his hips like he’s showing off and smirking a little when Yara groans. “Do you like it, Yara-leader?”

“Yes,” Yara breathes, his hands sliding up Senga’s thighs just for something to hold onto; they rest on the younger man’s hips as if to guide, but Yara’s fooling no one as he has to hold on to keep from losing his grasp.

He cries out as Senga starts bouncing, moaning softly in a way that has Yara closer to release than before. He tries to slow him down with his hands, but just ends up flailing a bit and squeezing his eyes shut.

Miraculously the rhythm slows, and Yara peeks through an eyelid to see Senga regarding him in amusement, now moving his hips in a circle with jerky motions that have Yara hitting something inside him that makes his muscles clench. Yara vaguely remembers this spot from his own experience, but it’s been awhile and Koichi usually favored Akiyama anyway.

Senga moans, unabashedly, his breathing becoming uneven as his own erection lay neglected between their stomachs. Somehow Yara manages to detach one of his hands from Senga’s hips to grab onto it, firmly stroking in time with Senga’s motions as the latter starts to lose himself and twitch from Yara’s touch.

His head falls forward, then rises with a look in his eyes that almost makes Yara come. “Yara-leader, turn me around and fuck me hard, please.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice. Yara’s hormones jump at the chance to be dominant and in one motion Senga’s bent over one of the chairs, Yara flush against his back as he uses his own hips to propel himself in and out, gasping with each approving squeeze of Senga’s body.

A soft moan escapes with every one of Senga’s exhales, his hands firm on the chair that’s scraping a little along the floor from the force of Yara’s thrusts. Senga’s hair is in his face and smells delicious, not yet tainted by product and a little damp from the sweat of their efforts. Yara manages to push most of it out of his way with his nose, attaching his lips to the back of Senga’s neck and feeling the other shiver, both against his skin and around his cock.

Yara starts to reach for him again and is gently slapped away. “Not like this,” Senga pants. “I want to be looking at you when I come.”

It makes Yara’s heart break a little, although he can’t help but feel smug because Senga isn’t thinking about Kitayama or Nikaido or even Takki right now; he’s thinking of _Yara_ , and it makes him grab Senga’s face and gently turn him around for a kiss as Yara navigates them around once more. He ends up sitting on one of the chairs with Senga in his lap, hands on his ass pulling him down as the same time Yara rolls his hips upwards, their mouths fused together and kissing sloppily as Yara tries to touch him yet again, and this time Senga lets him.

Senga swallows Yara’s groans that result from speeding up to push through the resistance that’s tightening even more, thrusting up into Senga until the latter starts trembling. Hands clutch onto Yara’s arms, kiss harshly broken as Senga desperately gasps for air and struggles to hold Yara’s eyes as he finally lets go. Yara’s next, his own orgasm crashing over him like a tidal wave until Senga’s body has milked him for all he’s worth.

Yara’s arms slide around Senga’s waist as they both come down, Senga still shaking even after Yara holds him steady. He’s smiling as he pulls back, though, struggling to catch his breath and keep his eyes open at the same time.

Then he bites back a chuckle and Yara narrows his eyes suspiciously. “What?”

Senga shakes his head and grins widely. “I’m so lucky to have two leaders who take care of me so well.”


End file.
